Dragon Tamer
by Rosie hater
Summary: What happens when Hatori runs into a miko? Or rather, she runs into him? If he brings her to the Sohma estate will she be able to help? Or will Akito get rid of her? Will feelings grow or does he only want her there simply to be rid of the curse?
1. Cursed

Dragon Tamer

Ch.1 – Cursed

Hatori was walking down the street when he felt something slam into him. Next think he knew he was on the ground staring into dark brown eyes. "I'm so sorry!" The girl's face turned red in embarrassment. She quickly pulled him to his feet before taking off down the street. Nearly a second later a male in red shoved Hatori out of the way, the snarling boy was obviously after the girl. Wait. Hatori freezes as everything that just occurred registers in his mind. A girl had run into him, landed on him, practically holding him, and he never changed. He stayed in his human form. Then the thought that the man in red was chasing her, it crossed his mind that the mysterious girl was in trouble. So he followed after them. It wasn't hard to find them, the man had the girl pinned against the wall in a nearby alley. "Please, I don't want to go back." Her sad voice floated through the air.

"You will go back." He snarled. "You have nowhere else to go. You're mine."

"Within the next second Hatori found himself blocking the girl with the man on the ground. "Leave her alone."

"who the hell are you? You one of her friends? Cause I'll kill you!"

"Please leave the lady alone."

"You stupid human, you have no idea what you're dealing with!" The boy snarled.

"Neither do you." Hatori replies with venum lacing his voice. "Now leave."

"Not smart to pick a fight with me punk." The boy cracks his knuckles in an outword display of ego. But Hatori was too fast and the kid was once again on the ground.

"I will only repeat myself once more, leave." The kid snarled again but left. Hatori turned to the girl who bowed to him.

"Thank you I owe you."

"I'm Hatori Sohma."

"Kagome Higurashi. I live at a shine nearby, come and I'll cook dinner." She smiles as he follows her. As they walked he took the time to take in her appearance. She hd long bluish-black hair, dark brown eyes, but her form was hidden beneath red and white robes. He did notice that she had small rope sandals on her feet. He kept quiet until they were sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of oden.

"So… Ms. Higurashi… Are you a miko?"

"I'm wearing the robes of one aren't I?"

"I mean a real miko. Not a modern-age miko."

"I am a fully-trained priestess. Why? You got a demon?"

"…uh,… well… you see, my family is cursed. The kids are in the most danger since they decided to leave the Sohma Estates and go to a public school. I've been looking for a holy being who can help. I've been to countless temples and shrines and interviewed numerous monks and mikos but to no avail. Do you think you would be able to help me?"

"I can promise you that I'll do my best. What's the problem?"

"My family, for generations has been cursed… with the zodiac."

"Ah! So that's why I got a weird vibe from you!" Kagome laughs.

"…vibe?"

"You're aura. I can read it. You seemed like a demon at first, but looking at you now I can see you are indeed something else. Let me guess… you're the dragon."

"…yes." Hatori replies hesitantly.

"Can I see? Please?" She looks up at him with big hopeful eyes.

"..um… I can't change by choice. We change when hugged by those of the opposite sex that are not of the zodiac. Or when we're sick because our bodies are weak."

"I see… so when I ran into you, you should've changed. But you didn't because my miko powers kept you from doing so. So…" she slowly gets up and walks over to Hatori. "If I do this…" Before Hatori can blink there is a blinding flash and Hatori finds himself in his zodiac state. "…A seahorse? Really?"


	2. Lunch with a Zodiac

_**Ch.2**__ –Lunch with a Zodiac_

"Well that's kind of disappointing… I expected a dragon lizard… never thought of the water dragon… but you are cute…"

Hatori's face turns slightly red at her last remark. "… You may not want to watch me when I change back…"

"I'm sure there's nothing different –**POOF!**-eek!" Kagome flips herself around with her hands over her face. "My eyes! My poor eyes have been scarred for life!"

"I'm so sorry!" She turns back to find Hatori, fully clothed, bowing with his knees on the floor. "Please forgive me! It's not something we can control!"

"Don't worry about it Sohma-kun, honestly I've seen many other horrifying things. I actually didn't see anything but your little puff of smoke; I just wanted to see your reaction. So where do you guys live?"

"Here in Tokyo. We're just on the other side of town."

"That's not a far walk." Kagome smiles. "When would you like me to visit? I'll need to meet each of you in order to decide where to start."

"There's no need to walk so far Ms. Higurashi. I can call for a car."

"Oh no, that's fine. It's no trouble for me to walk." She dismisses his concern.

"Are you sure? Allow me this afternoon to prepare the family and you can come to the estate in the morning. Whatever time is best for you. Here's the address." Hatori hands her his business card. "Thank you very much for lunch."

"Tomorrow morning it is." Kagome walks him to the door and sees him to the stairs.

"I look forward to seeing you." He bows before descending the stairs.

"Oh I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine." Kagome smiles as she waves him off. Once he's out of site she turns her attention to the well house. "And since Inuyasha found a way around the wards I put on the other side, it's time to put stronger ones on this side."


	3. Follow the Light

_**Ch.3**__ – Follow the Light_

Kagome took some time to take in the unfamiliar grounds before entering, making a note of all the exits and hiding places just in case. "Impressive. They've done everything to make this place a giant cage unless normal people can jump these high walls. I wonder if they at least have a garden…"

"We do. I'd be happy to show you."

"Oh heavens! You startled me Hatori-san. I didn't know you could be so quiet." Kagome smacks him lightly on the arm. "It's not nice to sneak up on a girl."

"I apologize, Lady Kagome. Perhaps you will allow me to take you out to dinner to make up for it?"

"You're a very straight-forward yet reserved man, aren't you Hatori-san?" Kagome smiles. "Let's see how the day goes first, shall we?"

"Then I can at least escort you inside." Hatori offers his arm and Kagome gently rests her hand on him as he walks her through the grounds, explaining the different buildings along the way. After about an hour they finally enter a building. "This is the meeting room for the zodiac members." Hatori slowly opens the door to reveal several people sitting before a man in a red kimono.

"You must be the Higurashi girl Hatori said was a miko." The man scowls.

"Kagome Higurashi, miko of the Sunset Shine." Kagome introduces herself, unfazed by the man's rudeness. Besides, this was a cake walk compared to dealing with Sesshomaru. Nothing could scare her after dealing with Naraku either. "I am here to see what I can do to help."

"How could you possibly help up!? You're nothing but a weak little human –"

"Akito!" Hatori steps in front of Kagome.

"How _DARE_ you!" Akito is across the room in Hatori's face in an instant. "How _DARE_ you defy me for an outsider!" Akito raises his hand and moves to bring it down when a delicate hand closes around his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. He turns to meet angry brown eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing!? Unhand me this instant!"

"You are part of the problem." Kagome states before giving his wrist a tug, pulling his body away from Hatori. "I will deal with you first. You are a selfish person full of hatred. You take anything and everything out on everyone around you. They only fear their gift because you made them. Your body is healthy; it's your soul that's sick." A soft glow surrounds Kagome, reaching out to Akito. The others in the room begin to panic but Hatori quickly persuades them to remain seated. "Your soul is indeed tainted…" The light envelopes Akito and he cries out in pain before it is soothed over with a warm feeling he had never felt before. "I will not let you fall." A small smile graces Akito's face for the first time as he slowly closes his eyes and allows Kagome to pull him into her arms. He lets his head fall on her shoulder as he loses consciousness.


End file.
